As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be configured to boot from other information handling systems over a network instead of from a local storage utility of the information handling system. This “network booting” may allow for centralized management of storage and may also allow for “cluster” computing in which individual information handling systems may not include local storage media configured to retrieve and store data or having operating systems installed thereon. However, securely configuring information handling systems to perform a network boot may be difficult due to the limited processing capabilities of these systems before they boot. Additionally, ensuring that the network boots are secure may be difficult.